Nozus
American | birth date = September 14, 1985 | birth place = Elysian Isles | date of death = | age = 24 (2014) 38 (2023) | gender = Male | height = | weight = | relatives = Zhao Hale (late father) Suzon Hale (late mother) | affiliation = Syndicate | occupation = Full-time Syndicate member | education = | aliases = | love interests= | friends = Syndicate members Rob | enemies = H+ Imperium | archenemy = | residence = Elysium | weapons = | paraphernalia = | abilities = Genius-level intellect Master tactician and strategist | alignment = Good | marital status= Single | debut = Syndicate | created by = KM | signature appearance = Syndicate | latest appearance = | japanese voice= | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Nozus is one of the main characters of Syndicate. After being exposed in a corruption scandal in 2022, Nozus lost all credibility as an entrepreneur and joined Syndicate only to change his image and save his dying business. Before he made his debut in Syndicate, Nozus had several cameos and was mentioned frequently in Bandit Territory. He was created by KM. History Early life Nozus was born to Zhao and Suzon Hale in a remote town in the Elysian Isles. His parents were renowned geniuses who worked for a research facility that specialized in robotics. As a kid, Nozus' father, Zhao, would often take him on tours through the facility where he would usually play with a small robot. Nozus showed remarkable intelligence at a young age and under the tutelage of his father, Nozus became a brilliant engineer by the time he was seven and graduated high school when he was ten. He had one day hoped to work alongside his parents but through unclear circumstances, his parents, as well as mostly all their coworkers, were massacred and the company they worked at was shut down. The incident drove Nozus to become reclusive and self-interested, believing his parents would have wanted him to be more successful than them. Developing technology for a contractor with government ties, Nozus was eventually able to create his own company that he named after his father, Zhao Industries. Zhao Industries would flourish due in large part to Nozus' ruthless and immoral business tactics, stopping at nothing in his quest for power. Corruption scandal Joining Syndicate Personality Nozus is a shifty and reclusive magnate motivated by his own personal interest, becoming a hero only for the good publicity. He is extremely intelligent and quick-witted and can quickly determine an enemy's weakness through keen observation. Nozus is known for his patronizing demeanor and his dry sense of humor. Because of this, he is the most disliked on the team and usually doesn't get along well with anyone. Nozus changes as the series progresses and eventually becomes committed to Syndicate, but his motives still remain morally ambiguous. Powers and abilities Nozus' greatest weapon is his mind, being one of the smartest characters in the Foundry. He is analytical and insightful and can quickly understand any situation and strategize accordingly, and figure out an enemy's weakness and anticipate their moves. He is more of a tactician than a fighter and will usually guide his teammates in a battle rather than assisting directly but if he has to fight, Nozus is equipped with various gadgets and other weaponry. Gallery Old designs Nozus-km.png|Drawn by Kayem Nozus-transparent.png|Drawn by Zophi Noses.jpeg|Sprite by Chrome Trivia *Nozus' origin alludes to the Paradox Science massacre that occurred in the now non-canon Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. *As mentioned above, he was childhood friends with Chrome, although the time was so long ago that the two don't remember each other. Category:Characters Category:Characters created by KM Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Entrepreneurs Category:Humans Category:Redeemed villains Category:Syndicate